Tri-Trapper
|tier = 4 |next = None |previous = Trapper |barrel = Launcher (3) |id = 39}} The is one of the five upgrade choices from the Trapper which can be selected at Level 45. It may not upgrade further. Design The Tri-Trapper features a circular base with three evenly spaced out Launchers attached to it. The Tri-Trapper’s barrels are placed in a similar fashion to the Triple Twin’s twin barrels. Technical Compared to the Trapper: *It has three Launchers instead of only having one sole launcher. *It spawns traps at an increased rate. *The trap lifespan is much shorter, as it is reduced from twenty-four to ten seconds. However, there are more traps spawned to compensate. *The Trapper Dominator has a similar trait as the Tri-Trapper but has eight Launchers instead of three. Strategy * 'Strong Against: '''Body damage and Melee tanks, low RoF tanks,low DPS tanks * '''Weak Against: '''High RoF tanks, Destroyer branch tanks, Sniper-class tanks if caught unaware As the Tri-Trapper The Tri-Trapper trades the lifespan of its traps for three trap launchers. This allows the player to easily take on groups of enemies without being too overwhelmed. The player can also easily surround themselves in a circle of their own traps if they’re in trouble by turning on Auto Fire by pressing “E” and Auto Spin by pressing “C”. This is effective against the Tri-Angle class Tree, as common builds usually consist of Body Damage, forcing the enemy Tri-Angle to pick a new target or risk it all by running into the traps to destroy you. The Tri-Trapper works surprisingly well in Team gamemodes, as teammates may depend solely on its walls of traps for defense and/or health regeneration. Sometimes, teammates may even stay near the Tri-Trapper just to stay under its traps. The player should look out for teammates who are low on health or are being overwhelmed by enemies, and simply block them off with traps. Be warned that tanks with high bullet health, damage, reload, speed, or all four can break through its traps, destroying it and killing the protected victim or the Tri-Trapper. The Tri-Trapper is especially effective in Domination mode. The player can turn Auto Fire and Auto Spin on and go close to your team’s Dominator and circle it. It is useful for camping around an ally Dominator so that other players can attack enemies that try to claim the team’s Dominator while keeping themselves safe. The Tri-Trapper could do the same thing in the Pentagon Nest so that their teammates are safe from the Crashers and can farm safely. Against the Tri-Trapper Branches of the Tri-Angle Class and popular body damage builds will be severely disadvantaged against this tank, as they It is never recommended to approach this tank, whether accidentally or intentionally to ram it, as traps can easily strip a player of health even with maxed out Max Health and Body Damage. Retreat is the best option unless the Tri-Trapper is already heavily damaged. Sniper-class Tanks such as the Assassin or Hunter are especially effective against this tank, as it is easy to snipe it from a distance because of its low health and speed. The Predator is extremely effective against this tank, as it has a substantial range. Bullet spammers can also knock through the traps and kill it. Focused fire tanks are also moderately effective against this tank, especially if they are trying to cover and shield an area. A hail of high damage and penetration bullets will easily break through their barrier of traps, making them exposed and pretty easy to take out, but they are usually aided by allies within the wall of traps. The Gunner is especially effective for this strategy, as the small bullets may be able to slip through the traps. Tanks of the Overseer Class are significantly effective against this class when it is stationary so long as the player has high drone health and damage. Waiting until the Tri-Trapper stops and surrounds itself with traps, then maneuvering the drones through the minefield to attack the Tri-Trapper is quite effective considering the low health and speed of the tank. As the Necromancer, the player should look for a weak point in the field of traps around the Tri-Trapper, then send all their drones at once at that point. It will easily overwhelm the traps and kill the tank within, though it will leave the Necromancer with few to no drones with which to defend against any counterattacks. This will also leave the Necromancer open to third-party attackers, unless the necromancer has nearby drones to capture. The Mega Trapper is a great counter to the Tri-Trapper. The mega traps can burst open the small trap walls and eventually hit the opponent. The Gunner Trapper is viable as well, since the gunner bullets can seep through the little gaps between the traps. Its medium-sized traps are also strong enough to barge the small trap walls of the opponent. Note that using either of these against the Tri-Trapper while the tank is with other teammates is suicide. ''All tanks should not get close to enemy Trapper classes and their traps. History *As of the 18th of July update, it was the only upgrade from the Trapper with a name. The Mega Trapper was named later the same day. **The Overtrapper and the Gunner Trapper were named a few days later. ***The Auto Trapper was added a few days after that. Trivia *This tank has the most Launchers of all trapper tanks besides the Defender. Gallery Tri-trappertraps.jpg|Tri-Trapepr in game es:Tri-Trapper ru:Тройной минёр zh:Tri-Trapper fr:Tri-Trapper Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Checked